In Your Dreams
by Musicality95
Summary: Kurt Hummel has a weird dream.  On the other side of the road, Blaine Anderson has the same type of dream.  What happens when they meet under strange circumstances?  Lots of awkward!Klaine. I don't own Glee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Klaine-shippers! I'm back with a new story! I have no idea what to write for my other story, but...I think this one may be better! Enjoy!**

**In Your Dreams: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p>He was perfect. Short, but still a perfect height, and well built. Dark, somewhat curly hair, and deep hazel eyes. An amazing face, a white gleaming smile, and what looked to be a uniform of sorts. All his. The boyfriend of one Kurt Hummel.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was-wickedly vivid…" Kurt said, waking up in his black and red bed. "I have literally never had a dream that clear!"<p>

Kurt got out of bed. He changed into black skinny jeans, a short-sleeve white turtleneck, a black vest, and added a black newscap and his key necklace. He then threw on his heeled boots and grabbed his satchel.

Kurt walked to the kitchen and found his family already sitting down enjoying breakfast, with a plate prepared for him.

Finn looked up. "Dude, you're up late!"

"I'm not late, Finn. You're just early."

"Oh."

Kurt ate his breakfast, then walked to his car and drove down to his high school, William McKinley High.

"Here we are again, Kurt!" He said. "Utter torture until glee club."

Sure enough, upon entering the school, a slushie was thrown at him.

Kurt was drenched in blue. "Figures."

"Hey gay freak! Over here, loser!"

_Ugh. Karofsky._ Kurt thought and turned.

"Why are you walking the hallways? Don't you have some fairy boyfriend to sweep all your gayness off of my floor?"

"One, Karofsky," Kurt spat the name in distaste, "This is not your floor. Two, I am not a freak or loser. And three, I do not have a boyfriend."

"Ha. I thought so." Karofsky said, walking away while pushing Kurt fiercely into the lockers.

"Whatever." Kurt said, walking to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson woke up, blinking. "Whoa, that was freakishly real!"<p>

He had dreamed of a boy dressed in all black with a red tie, gelled hair, a young face, and a high-pitched voice.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"I just had a really vivid dream of some guy that looked like he was the same age and gay like me…"

"That's kind of weird."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I have a special assignment for you." Mr. Schue said after glee was over.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to go over to Dalton Academy. It's an all-boys boarding school, and we are competing against their glee club this year, the Warblers."

"So, you want me to spy?"

"In a way, yes."

"Um, okay."

"Have fun! See you Monday."

* * *

><p>"So then he told me it was all-boys, and I'm just like, ohmygosh, what if there is a really cute guy over there, or like a lot of really cute guys?"<p>

"Uhhuh, well, you are going to have to text me right after you're done, white boy! I have to know everything, especially if there is a guy!"

"Yes, Cedes. I have to go now, so I promise to talk to you later!"

"See ya Kurt!" She hung up.

_Oh my gosh, a school just for boys. I am gonna die._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning. He had heard that the school colors were dark navy and red, so he decided on all black with a red tie. He got in his car and drove a whole hour to Westerville, where Dalton was located. He went in, and stood by a curving staircase.<p>

_Wow. This place is totally awesome. That sounds like something Finn would say. Stop Kurt. There's someone coming._

A boy was walking quickly in his direction.

"Hey! I'm new! Can you show me around?"

"Sure, but I'm late to a Warblers impromptu performance! I'm the lead singer, but somehow I'm always the last to know." Blaine said, wondering why this boy didn't have a uniform yet.

"Wait, your glee club is actually cool?"

"Yeah! We're like rockstars!"

"That's absolutely nothing like my old school. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And yours?"

"The one and only, Kurt Hummel!"

"It's great to meet you Kurt. Here, come with me. I have a shortcut!"

* * *

><p>They ran down the hallway, Blaine taking Kurt's hand.<p>

_Ohmygosh. Is he gay?_ Kurt thought.

_I wonder if he's gay…_ Blaine thought.

"Here we are! The common room! You just stand there, and you can watch. I'm guessing that you love music and that you sing, right?"

"Uh,yeah. I love it!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Great!"

The background voices started to beat. Kurt easily figured out that they were obviously a-capella.

You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,

You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.

At that line, the two boys realized something at the same time. Oh my god. That's the boy from my dream. What the hell do I do? Just walk up and tell him that I dreamed about him? Why not? Actually, it might be better after the song.

Before you met me, I was alright,

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,

Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine.

Let's go all, the way tonight…

The rest of the song blurred in Kurt's ears. He was busy staring at this familiar face, one that he liked a lot. Before he knew it, the song was over, and Blaine was walking up to him.

_Should I?_ They both thought. _Yes._

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"I have to tell you something."

"I,"

"Wait, you go."

"No, you."

"Okay, well this might sound really, really weird, but," Kurt started, "I um, dreamed of you."

"What? This is really weird. I dreamed of you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I really hope that you liked it!<strong>

**R&R! If you do, the Starkids won't be able to find you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAAAACK! (For a few minutes while I post this chapter that I just wrote half of) Did you miss me? I'm sorry that I was so busy for this really, really, really long time... Maybe you'll get an alert, and be like, "Hey! She's back! Finally! That idiot! Why would she keep us waiting for. So. Damn. Long?" I know that's what I'm thinking! Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this, but I have no idea how long it will be until the next chapter millenium is over! You should definitely recommend my stories to other people. Yeah. And if you need a Beta... *wiggles eyebrows* You know where to find me! Right. Here. Enjoy!**

**For reference, **_Kurt texts are in italics_**, **Blaine regular**, and Mercedes in bold!**

**I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go and grab some coffee with me, Wes, and David?"<p>

"Um, sure. That sounds pretty good right now."

Blaine drove him over to Lima Bean, the most popular coffee place in their areas. The ride stayed in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until they arrived. They stood in line with the other two boys who were already there. Kurt ordered his usual latte, and then they all sat around a table.

"So, you're the spy?" David asked.

"Wait, what?"

"We know that you were spying. It's Kurt, right?"

"Yeah."

"The thing is, all new students already have their uniform by the time that they have their first day." Blaine said. "It was somewhat easy to pick you out. Also, a boy from my dreams really shouldn't be at my school."

"Wait, he's the guy?" David asked.

"The guy?" Wes asked as well.

"Yeah. And Wes, I had a dream of a guy, and this is him. Kurt Hummel."

"And I kinda also dreamed about him too…" Kurt said, sheepishly.

"That's weird. Was there anything else off in your dreams?"

"Um, actually, my dream told me that he was my boyfriend."

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't um, think about it, and I also didn't know if you were gay like me."

"He's 100% gay!" David said, interrupting.

"Thanks, David." Blaine said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "And, yes, like he said."

"This is really weird. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, how 'bout I give you my phone number, and we can text later."

"Okay."

They left and Blaine drove Kurt back to Dalton.

"That was really nice, actually. I've had so much trouble at school, and I have my own tormentor, so it's nice to have someone be nice to me."

"What kind of trouble?"

"This one guy, Karofsky, is so bad to me, one, because I'm in the McKinley glee club, New Directions, and two, because I'm the only out gay at our school. I just don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Have courage, Kurt. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Kurt got in his car and drove home. When he got there, he checked his phone. It had a message from Blaine. It had one simple word: Courage.

* * *

><p><em>I think I'm in love. –K xx<em>

**Really? There was another guy? -M xx**

_Yeah. And there is a really weird thing…I dreamed about him… -K xx_

**Well that is somewhat normal… -M xx**

_No. I dreamed that I was going to meet this guy who was my boyfriend. And it was him. –K xx_

**That's um, not normal… -M xx**

_I know! And I don't know what to do now! –K xx_

**Text him! –M xx**

_I should. His name is Blaine by the way… -K xx_

**Hmmm… Klaine. Sounds good -M xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt exited his conversation with Mercedes. He looked at his phone where there was a new text message from Blaine.<p>

I want to talk to you Coffee Lima Bean at 9 tomorrow? –B x

_Sounds great! –K xx_

Awesome! –B xx

* * *

><p>When Kurt realized what he had just agreed to, he started his five stages of freaking out:<p>

**First, think about what you did.**

He was definitely thinking. His mind was literally in a whirl thinking about what he did.

**Shake your head and pinch yourself to make sure this is real.**

He did as his steps said, unsuccessfully getting out of the nonexistent dream.

**Debate on whether or not to cancel or change the outcome of your decision.**

He debated for about 20 minutes, looking at his phone, then looking at his reflection in the mirror of his private bathroom. He still was freaking out.

**Make your decision.**

Kurt realized that he would have to meet Blaine at some point, but better late than never? Not in this situation. He kept the plan, setting his phone on the counter as he turned to take a hot shower to get every worry out of his head.

**Take a hot shower to get everything out of your head.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine Anderson was the one freaking out. He couldn't decide whether to wear his Dalton uniform on a Saturday so that Kurt recognized him, or to go with his own style. He chose the latter. He put on a black polo, red jeans, and a bright yellow bowtie, and tied his shoes onto his sockless feet. Watch out world. Here comes Blaine Anderson, dreamer of cute guys.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the front doors of The Lima Bean to find it completely empty except for a barista, and a cute guy with a yellow bowtie and yellow sunglasses on his face framed with loose, curly hair. I should get that guy's number, he thought. He is really cute, and definitely my type. He walked over to the table that the guy was sitting at, and started to speak.<p>

"Hey, I'm Kurt. I noticed you over here, and I just wanted to say that I love the bowtie, and I think you're really cute." He then started to do a double take. "Oh my god, you might not even be gay. I'm so sorry! I just… I just was going to come over and see if I could have your number."

The guy tilted his head to the side, then nodded his ascent. He scribbled down his number, as Kurt did the same. They exchanged numbers, then the guy pulled out his phone and shot off a quick message.

At the same time, Kurt's phone buzzed.

Do you really not recognize me? -B xx

Kurt looked up. The guy had taken his sunglasses, and was staring at him with a grin. Kurt started to blush, and started to stutter.

"Uh, er, um, B-Blaine?"

"Hey, Kurt." He said with a large smile on his puppy-like face.

"I, I uh, I just got here?"

"Kurt." Blaine said, taking said boy's hand, "It's alright! I got a real kick out of it! I didn't think that you would recognize me when I was wearing this anyways. That's why I was wearing the sunglasses: to see your reaction! Obviously, it was pretty good."

"You suck, Blaine."

"But you love me."

You have no idea. "Yes, yes I do. You adorkable little puppy."

"Hey! I'm not a puppy! I'm a boy!"

"A five-year-old boy!"

"Fine. That's true." Blaine agreed, sticking his tongue out at his friend sitting across from him.

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

><p>I really, really hope that this was sufficient after my long "In Your Dreams" writing break...<p>

Thanks for reading! Please Triple R!


End file.
